doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
8th Doctor Adventures/Pilot
Narrator:The 8th Doctor had just saved the world in Doctor Who: The Movie and is preparing to leave until the TARDIS receives a distress call from a man called Charley. Doctor: Come on, I just saved the world. Go on, play the distress call TARDIS: Message follows Man: Hello, my name is Charley, if any one receives this distress call then please come immediately. There are these freaky monks all over the world taking people away from there homes. There terrorizing the place. Please, Please help. Doctor: The Freaky Monks, no wonder there here. I mean I just significantly changed time so no wonder they found away into the universe. TARDIS, trace the distress call and land there just after the call was sent TARDIS: Affirmative (The TARDIS takes off) Doctor: I love this new TARDIS feature, I can just tell the TARDIS where to go. It's brilliant TARDIS: Thank you (Opening sequence) (The TARDIS lands) Doctor: (Walks out of the TARDIS) Oh my god, I've never seen this many Freaky Monks Charley: Have you come to save us Doctor: Yep, I got your distress call Charley: How are you going to stop them Doctor: Easy. They enter the universe through time being changed, but if I change time again, then they will all die Charley: What will happen to the people they converted Doctor: Sorry, did I say die, I mean they never would of existed Charley: So they never converted anyone Doctor: Yep. Charley, do you wan't to come with me Charley: I would but I have a meeting to go to Doctor: It's a time machine, we can travel for years and come back a second after we left. Come on, just get in the blue box Charley: It's tiny Doctor: Just get in (Charley runs in) Charley: But, but (Runs back out and checks the sides then gets back in) Doctor: Go on, say it, most people do Charley: It's bigger on the inside! Doctor: I know, awesome isn't it Charley: So, how are you going to change time Doctor: Easy, travel through space and time Charley: Can I have a request Doctor: Sure Charley: I've always wanted to meet Pedrel Dominico Doctor: I do you even know who he is, hes from the 23rd Century Charley: Well i'm from the 24th Doctor: Really. Ok, were going to meet the great Pedrel Charley: Yes Doctor: TARDIS, set coordinates for some point in Pedrel Dominico's life time TARDIS: Affirmative (The TARDIS takes of) Doctor: Here we are, Pedrel Dominico's mansion Charley: Doctor, what's that Cyber Legions Cyberman: You will be upgraded Doctor: There Cybermen, Charley, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charley: Are they robots Doctor: No, there us, well at least you Charley: What do you mean us Doctor: There human's who have had all there emotions deleted and are placed in a suit of armor. There only thought is to change every other human into a Cyberman Charley: How do we stop them Doctor: I did stop them, ages ago. You see that man there, that's me (Points at the 7th Doctor) Charley: That's not you Doctor: Long story. Anyway all we have to do is change time Charley: How Doctor: Right now, were changing time just by running around here Charley: And that's enough to kill the Freaky Monks Doctor: Yep (Brings out the TARDIS key and summons the TARDIS) Charley: (Now inside the TARDIS) So that's it Doctor: Yep. Charley, come with me Charley: Sure Doctor: Anywhere in all of time and space, where do you want to start Charley: I have no idea Doctor: Ok then, TARDIS, use the randomizer TARDIS: Random Location: Skaro Doctor: What? Pick another location TARDIS: New Random Location: Skaro Doctor: What? I said pick a new location Charley: Well, whats wrong with Skaro Doctor: It's the home planet of the Daleks, now TARDIS, pick another location TARDIS: Dead Locked Location: Skaro Doctor: What? You deadlocked it!!!!! (The TARDIS lands) Doctor: Charley, don't go outside TARDIS: Emergency Program 2 (The TARDIS starts to leave) Doctor: WHAT? Charley: Doctor, what's emergency program 2 Doctor: The TARDIS is leaving this planet and it can never come back Charley: Well that's good, isn't it, cause then we will never return to Skaro Doctor: Except the TARDIS leaves us behind Charley: WHAT? Doctor: Charley, it was nice knowing you Charley: Don't talk like that Doctor: Charley, as soon as a Dalek sees us it will exterminate us strait away, so we're dead Dalek: The doctor is detected, Exterminate Davros: STOP! Charley: Who's that Davros: I am Davros, creator of the Daleks Doctor: Why are you keeping me alive Davros: I didn't summon your TARDIS here to kill you Doctor: You did that to my TARDIS. How did you manage, only a Time Lord could do that, and it would have to be the president. Any other Time Lord would need the power of the Time Vortex or the Eye of Harmony or something Man: And I'm a Time Lord, and I was INSIDE the Eye Charley: Who's that Doctor: No, it couldn't be The Master: Doctor, yes, it's me Doctor: How did you escape the Eye Master: I came through a tear in reality, a crack in the skin of the universe (The cracks from Season 5 of real Doctor Who) Doctor: And you stole another body Master: Well I couldn't use Bruce's body, could I Doctor: Anyway, why do you need me Davros: You are needed to perfect the new Dalek DNA Charley: You wan't him to make more Daleks, why would he do that Doctor: Charley's got a point, why would I help you Davros: Because otherwise you will be exterminated Doctor: I would rather die than create a new breed of Dalek that would be even more powerful than you lot (All the Daleks get shot) Davros: What is happening! Man: My name is Jackson, Premium Dalek Fighter Master: Davros, what do you plan to do Davros: Daleks, exterminate everyone except the master Charley: There aren't any Daleks left Jackson: I destroyed all of them Davros: What? Doctor: Jackson here killed all the Daleks, what are you going to do now Davros: Emergency Temporal shift Jackson: What in the world did he just do? Doctor: I don't no (Jackson get's shot by the master) Doctor: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Master: Now it ends, now you die (One man and one woman appear) Woman: Back into the Eye, Master (Shoots the master with this Laser Gun) Man: That was a "back where you belong gun" Doctor: There's no such thing as a "back where you belong gun" Woman: Yes there is and, anyway, we didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Cassandra and he's Benjamin. We work with Jackson Charley: Thank you, I think you just saved our lives Benjamin: Where's Jackson Doctor: I'm really sorry,he,didn't make it Cassandra: (Crying) Not your fault Doctor: By any chance do those teleports travel in time Benjamin: Of course they do Charley: But Doctor, we don't no where the TARDIS is Doctor: Yes we do, every time a TARDIS performs a Emergency Program 2 it go's to Emergency Program 2 Base on Galifrey. Could you take us there. Benjamin: Sure. Just hold onto my wrist on of we go (They Teleport away) Voice: The Rise of The Daleks is yet to come. The doctor will meet his final battle, but first he must crack the code of the 11 letters scattered through out time and space